


I Didn't Know Ghosts Ate Sand

by autumntoash



Series: Autumn's Favourite Fanfics! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Dadza, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, No Romance, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, clara the receptionist, first five are actually seen in chapter 1, mr. wastaken, no beta we die like wilbur soot, pog - Freeform, stabbed in the stomach, why did it say kissing in the rain when i tried to type stabbed in the stomach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntoash/pseuds/autumntoash
Summary: When Tommy Innit, Highschooler at L’Manberg High, gets assigned a project in his History class, he chooses his project to be about the first president, Wilbur Soot. He has to search high and low for information about the enigma that is Wilbur, and since there is little to nothing about him, Tommy (And his best friend Tubbo Undersen, of course), along with the Archives boy Ranboo, go searching, and he finds so much more than he thought he would.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit, Eret & Tommyinnit, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz & Ponk | DropsByPonk, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Autumn's Favourite Fanfics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179596
Comments: 15
Kudos: 197





	1. Set The Scene

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS TOOK LESS THAN TWO DAYS TO MAKE HELP
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me rolling
> 
> do you want to join my discord? too bad https://discord.gg/nkaNK9uEPZ

Let’s set the scene. Tommy Innit, 16, is a highschooler at L’Manberg high. He’d say his life is pretty great, other than the obvious neglect/abuse his parents show of him. That’s okay though, he has his best friend, Tubbo, and his favourite class in school, History. His history teacher is Mr. Wastaken, and he thinks that the guy’s the best teacher ever, and he’s not even that old! Tommy’s snapped out of thinking by the bell at the end of Algebra. He packs his stuff, and heads to History. Hopefully, they’d be doing something interesting today, as Mr. Wastaken had mentioned a possible project- and Tommy was excited. He loved projects, especially ones by Mr. Wastaken. He entered the door, saying a “Salutations, Mr. Wastaken!” (A common thing he had picked up from a friend.) and taking his seat next to Tubbo, who smiled and greeted him before the two talked, Mr. Wastaken stopping their conversation by starting to talk about what they were going to do that particular day.

“Alright class, please quiet down, there’s something new today!” Mr. Wastaken started, immediately gaining the interest of Tommy, and soon, Tubbo.

Mr. Wastaken launched into an explanation of their project. They had been studying L’Manberg’s past, talking about its founding, up through the wars. The project was simple. You were to pick a person, place, or thing and create a project on it. The spin was, as Mr. Wastaken explained, that no two people could choose the same topic, to prevent cheaters. Tommy practically  _ vibrated _ with excitement. He had been interested in the topic of L’Manberg’s first president, a man named Wilbur Soot, when they had started talking about him. There wasn’t much, Mr. Wastaken had explained, about Wilbur anywhere, online and in person. No records, no papers, nothing. The few things they  _ did _ have about him, though, was the L’Manberg Declaration of Independence (written and signed by Wilbur and some others), a few songs, and a lost trench coat that was written about in an article from long ago. At least Tommy knew the basics. His name was Wilbur, he was 24 when he died, and he was the revolutionary leader. 

He immediately knew that he wanted to research the oh so mysterious Wilbur Soot, and he would scour the whole city for any midget of information on the man. He called over Mr. Wastaken, and told him what he wanted his project to be on.

“Are you sure, Tommy? Not much is known about Soot.”

“Yes, Mr. Wastaken, I’m sure I want to do my project on Wilbur Soot. I’ll scour the whole city if I have to, I want to do this.”

Mr. Wastaken smiled, and wished him luck on his topic. Tommy asked Tubbo what he wanted to do his project on, and Tubbo responded with

“I’m doing my project on Jschlatt, you know, the second president guy.”

Tommy only nodded, and refocused on the front of the room, where Mr. Wastaken was explaining the packets and having others pass them out for people, and what to do and where to do it. Mr. Wastaken spent the rest of class explaining the project and showing off his own, which was made when he was the class’ age, doing his project on a guy named “Nightmare”, who was from Esempii.

He didn’t focus on anything for the rest of the day, since he was  _ buzzing _ with excitement for this project. It was so exciting! As soon as he got home, he texted Tubbo.

Big Man: TUBBO!

Bee Boy: Hi Tommy

Big Man: CAN YOU JOIN ME IN LOOKING FOR INFORNMATION

Bee Boy: sorry Tommy but i want to find infourmatin before i help u

Big Man: UNDERSTANDABLE GOOD LUCK TUBSTER

Tommy put his phone into his sweatshirt pocket, grabbed his wallet and a binder (for information), and strolled out the door of the silent, empty house. Nobody was ever home anyways, so he didn’t have to worry about any parents being mad at him or needing to know where he is. Hell, he doesn’t even know where they are so why should they know where he is?

His boots crunched along the path as he took the familiar road to the town library. Despite Tommy being a generally loud person, he knew when to shut up, and there’s no better time to shut up -- other than a dangerous situation -- than in a library. He entered the library quietly, slowing and lightening his footfalls (he shouldn’t know how to do this, so precisely, as a fear stricken child, someone thinks.) so that he’d not be heard. He walks up to the receptionist, who looks up from her book, titled  _ Chirp _ .

“Hello, Clara. Do you have any books on Wilbur Soot? I’m doing a project on him.” 

Those words seem to startle the receptionist, Clara.

“Uh, I don’t think we do, Tommy. You should probably check The Archives, they  _ might _ have something there, but I wouldn’t be surprised if they don’t. Not much is there about Wilbur. Sorry, Tommy.”

“It’s alright Clara, thank you anyway. I’ll go check it out!”

Tommy promptly walks out the door, pulls out his phone and searches the map for the Archives. It’s a ten minute walk from the library, so he sets off.

Elsewhere, a cacophony of voices whisper of the boy who’s been through too much and not enough.

A boy, no older than 17, is startled as Tommy pushes the door open. After all, the Archives doesn’t usually get much, if any visitors. The boy has blonde, fluffy hair, sunglasses (which were crooked, but aren’t now), and horns. Tommy doesn’t really care about his looks, but he looks cool. Maybe he goes to his school. Tommy really doesn’t have the time to dwell on it, though.

“Excuse me, do you have anything on Wilbur Soot? Clara, from the library, pointed me this way-- I’ve got a project on him.”

The boy clears his throat before speaking, and it almost shocks Tommy at how deep his voice is.

“Uh, yeah, there is some stuff- Sorry I just never expected anyone to ask about Wilbur. We don’t ever get visitors, much less asking about Wilbur- Sorry, I’m rambling. Oh- my name’s Ranboo.”

_ Rambling Ranboo _ , Tommy thinks.

“Tommy. Do you go to L’Manberg High?”

“Yeah, I think I’m in your AP Statistics class.”

“Cool. Show the way to the good stuff, please.”

Without a word, Library Guy- no,  _ Ranboo _ leads him over to a shelf, with thick spined books and journals with tabs sticking out of them. There’s also a stack of papers, ranging in age, from old, yellowed paper, to paper that looks a year or two old at least.

“This cart, or well, top part of it, is all we have on Revolutionary L’Manberg. They didn’t think to write anything down, or it’s just lost to history.” Ranboo picks up a book, and hands it to Tommy, who flips through it absentmindedly. “That book has quite a bit about Wilbur in it.” Ranboo explains, and Tommy doesn’t hesitate to believe him. Tommy’s thinking about asking Ranboo to help, or at least chat with him, when Ranboo beats him to it.

“Would you like me to stick around? As like a friend, or a helper, or-” Tommy cuts him off.

“Yeah, it would be nice.”

He picks up his binder, pulls out two pencils, hands one to Ranboo, and the two work on Tommy’s paper, Ranboo often giving speculation or helping Tommy understand the meaning of a particular sentence. 

Every day for the next week, Tommy shows up to the Archives. He and Ranboo search, write down whatever they find, and talk. Sometimes Tubbo shows, but he’s nose deep in his Schlatt research.

Until Saturday, when a discovery changes everything.

It was a normal day, except Ranboo was at Tommy’s house after receiving permission from his parents. Ranboo brought over all of the information they had been using to write about Wilbur, and they were beached in Tommy’s living room. Ranboo had gotten up seconds earlier to use the restroom, and suddenly his voice echoed to Tommy.

“Tommy, what is this?”

Tommy gets up, confused, because he has no idea  _ what _ Ranboo is even talking about. He comes face to face with a trapdoor, which was hidden under a rug.

“I have no idea, Big Man.” Is all he can answer with.

They stand in silence for a few minutes before Tommy asks a question.

“Do you wanna open it?”

Ranboo shrugs and goes to open it. Surprisingly, it doesn’t lead to a musty old basement, but as they climb down the sturdy ladder, they see that this is a “tunnel system” of sorts. A worn sign is by the ladder they just climbed down, and it reads:

_ poo machine 3 _

_ please stop writing poo machine -wil _

After a short chuckle between the two, of course at poo machine, they start walking. Surprisingly, it’s well lit, and there are signs signifying where they are. They pass signs and passageways like “the old library” and “poo machine 14”, which leads Tommy to have a question.

“Why are there so many passages labeled “”poo machine””?”

Okay, two questions.

However, any and all questions are stopped short when they stop in front of a room simply labeled “Sand” in the same handwriting that Wilbur had displayed earlier, in the poo machine note.

The issue wasn’t the sand room itself.

Scratch that, it was the fact that it was a literal sand room

Tommy could only wonder what the actual hell is happening when he and Ranboo shoved open the door to the room, finding it filled with sand.

“Uhhh.” 

Ranboo carefully stepped into the sand, and after deeming it safe, walked around the room.

“It’s all sand, Tommy.” 

“Kinda figured Big Man, now let’s go before the room like, fuckin eats you or some shit.”

They hurried out of the room and continued through the system. They heard the faint rumble of a car above them, and they froze. How far had they gone? But, they had somehow wordlessly agreed that neither of them really cared in that moment, Tommy because his parents weren’t present, and Ranboo because he could make an excuse. 

“You know Ranboo, this is actually really cool.”

“Oh, yeah. It is.”

Tommy partially watched as Ranboo dragged his hands on the stone walls around them. Fortunately for both of them, especially Ranboo, the ceilings here were high up- as if it was intentional that someone tall would be walking them. Which was funny, because two tall people were currently walking them, those being the six foot one Tommy and six foot six Ranboo. The two walked a little further, cracking jokes and talking about their school life, Ranboo mentioning his dislike of PE, and Tommy stating his dislike of English. They came across a room with the door slightly ajar, and both of them entered. It was a desk, and it had papers in places around the room, in an organized mess. Both of them took to sides of the room, sorting through papers.

“There’s so much in here, we’ll have to come back so I can pick up and sort the papers for the Archives.” Ranboo said, nose deep in a paper about.. something. Tommy didn’t know what the paper Ranboo was holding said, because he was already focused on the paper he was looking at.

It was a list of materials needed to build a wall. A big wall, too. Tommy picked up the papers near it and spread them out evenly on the desk he was currently over. There was diagrams, materials, crafting guides, and even how to make sure this wall didn’t fall over. There was everything. But why? Tommy had to think about it. Why would there need to be materials to build a wall? Tommy had to ponder over it a little, and didn’t notice when Ranboo came over with another paper, which was a note written by Wilbur stating that  _ “In order for this country to be able to defend itself, we need to build walls.” _ It made sense now. He’d have to add this to his project. Ranboo and Tommy gathered the papers and put them into a briefcase of some sort so they could look over it later, back at Tommy’s living room. Oh god, Tommy’s house. He hoped his parents hadn't come home now, of all times. He’d be in so much trouble. Shaking off that thought, He and Ranboo continued down the hall. 

Out of the blue, Tommy asked a question.

“Hey Ranboo, do you believe in ghosts?”

Startled, Ranboo quickly came up with a response.

“Don’t make fun of me- but yeah, I do. My old house had all sorts of creepy vibes, and sometimes when I was home alone things would randomly move.”

“Oh. I believe in them too, but I’ve never been able to prove anything of it.”

Tommy paused, observing the sign that they came across. It looked newer.

_ “Common Area -> _

_ <\- Kitchen” _

He didn’t dwell on it, but they did head down towards the place called ‘common area’.

“Sure, I might’ve seen some creepy shit at Tubbo’s, but never anything to warrant a ghost. Just weird Tubbo shit.”

Ranboo chuckled at that, as they continued down the hall leading towards the common area. Once they got into there, they realized that the “Common Area” was  _ fucking HUGE _ . The room looked to be at least 50 by 50 in feet. Ranboo and Tommy were about to go in, when a voice sounded behind them.

“Who are you?”

Ranboo shrieked, and almost fell over because he startled himself. Tommy let out a very manly scream, and a whole musical arrangement of curse words that would make even a sailor bright red in the face.


	2. Into The Thick Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo and Tommy meet someone, and later drag Tubbo into meeting more people.  
> Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my LARGEST CHAPTER ever written at 3.2k words! I really hope you enjoy :

Tommy whirled around to stare at whoever said that. If it was one of their friends, he swears he’ll murder them, because what the fuck? 

_ Oh. _

_ That was not one of their friends. _

“Who are  _ you? _ ” He asked condescendingly. 

The person looked offended, if they were even a person at that. They were semi transparent and looked dead. Literally.

“Oh my god, are you a ghost?” That was Ranboo.

The person looked at them incredulously, seemingly forgetting about their opening question. They stared as if it was obvious. In hindsight, it was, but Tommy wasn’t about to admit that. It would hurt his ego.

“And I thought it was obvious. Of course I’m a ghost.” Neither of the living two could tell if it was sarcastic or not, so they metaphorically shrugged it off.

Ranboo opened his mouth to ask a question.

“Seriously, who are you?”

The ghost looked like he was going to bash his head into a wall.

“I’m Wilbur. Wilbur Soot. Did they not teach about me in school or some shit? I swear to God.”

Tommy facepalmed.

“I’m doing a fucking project on you, Wilbur. What the hell is this day.”

Wilbur looked.. happy? He couldn’t really tell. Tommy decided to continue.

“I’m Tommy, and that guy’s Ranboo- oh yeah, my friend Tubbo, though, he’s doing a project on the second president guy, Jschlatt. Have you ever heard of him?”

Wilbur snickered to himself, as if he knew something that Tommy didn’t.

“Of course I know Jschlatt, we ran against each other in The Elections and we were good friends beforehand.” He laughed. Ranboo scratched the back of his neck in response.

Tommy came up with a pretty good idea in his opinion. So, he said it, obviously.

“Say, Wilbur- can, or will you help me with my project? I don’t know  _ why _ , but me and Ranboo here have found little about you no matter where we look. My teacher said I couldn’t do this, as a challenge, and I’m determined to prove him wrong.”

Wilbur’s eyes glinted with an excitement you’d find in people that have just realized that they’ve won, except it wasn’t with malicious intent. He’s a ghost, what do you expect?

“Yes, I can. I want people to know about me, since clearly they never taught much about me.”

Ranboo glanced at his wristwatch.

“It’s almost time for me to go home, I think we should head back.” He turned to Tommy and Wilbur.

“We could come back tomorrow?”

Wilbur nodded. The now trio of people walked their way back, Wilbur telling stories of music and the time a friend of his accidentally called him “Dad”, and Tommy and Ranboo shot back with stories of their own. In Ranboo’s opinion, Tommy’s How To Sex Fiasco was the funniest. Wilbur liked Ranboo’s teleportation bloopers and Tommy, he just found everything funny. They approached the hatch where they had come from, and Wilbur pulled out a sign and quickly wrote “Innit Hatch” on it, sticking it next to the older sign.

“Well, I’d like to come with you two, but I’m pretty sure something will burn if I’m not back soon,” Wilbur spoke, almost sadly.

“That’s okay, we’ll be back tomorrow.” Tommy responded, and he and Ranboo headed up the ladder into the living room, as they heard Wilbur’s quiet “Okay.”

Tommy and Ranboo quickly placed the throw rug over the hatch, effectively hiding the entrance from the world. They picked up the items they abandoned hours ago, neatly packed them into a bag, and the bag went with Ranboo as he walked out the door.

“Aye Ranboo! Stay safe and don’t fuckin die on me!”

Ranboo laughed and kept walking, until he was out of sight. Tommy breathed out. Today was crazy, but he wanted food, because hunger exists. Fortunately, tomorrow, aka Sunday, was a weekend day so they had the whole day to explore, and maybe talk to Wilbur if they came across him. Tommy opened up his messaging app on his phone while his food was microwaving, and pressed on Tubbo’s contact.

Big Man: TUBBO

Bee Boy: tommy!!

Big Man: can you come over tomorrow me and ranboo found a passageway under my living room its really cool

Big Man: also very spooky 

Bee Boy: yes

Big Man: also bring ur project stuff youll need it

Bee Boy: Ok

The microwave beeped as Tommy shifted, getting up off of the barstool on the island his kitchen had. He walked over to the microwave and pulled out his dinner, two hot pockets. He sat down to eat, watching random funny videos while he did.

\--------

Wilbur all but runs back to the main area of Pogtopia, the underground city of resources they used back in his day, where the other residents are probably at. He’s surprised they didn’t run into anyone else, since they  _ were _ pretty loud. He assumes everyone was either busy or didn’t feel like coming out. He walks into the large room and immediately sees Technoblade. Ah yes, his first victim.

“Technoooooooooo. Technobladeeeeee”

Techno turns to look at him, glancing up from his book,  _ The Art Of War _ . 

“Yeah, Wilbur?”

“Technoblade I saw people today and we had a conversation. Isn’t that exciting, Technoblade?”

“Very. Tell me about it.”

“Well, for starters, I spooked them, and then one of them shrieked- I’m surprised you didn’t hear it- and then we talked about everything. There was two of them, and one was a blonde with blue eyes- kinda like Phil, but with shorter hair and a bit taller- his name was Tommy, and the other kid was very tall, like taller than me and you tall, and he had black and white hair and his name was Ranboo, he works at the Archives!”

Wilbur stopped to breathe as Techno processed the information.

“So, what you’re sayin’, is that you met two children in the tunnels and spent the day with them.”

“That is exactly what I did, Technoblade. They’ll be back tomorrow with their other friend, and I’m going to convince Schlatt to meet them. You should come too, they’re very nice but Tommy’s kind of loud sometimes.”

“Hmmmm.”

“I’ll tell Philza Minecraft about the knife incident.”

“That’s not fair, that’s blackmail, but fine.”

They both knew well enough that Techno doesn’t care, but Techno agreed just to make his brother smile. Totally not because he wanted to meet these two Tommy and Ranboo kids- and maybe their third friend, if they decide to show. Now they had to go on with life (what an oxymoron), and wait until they showed up tomorrow.

\--------

Tommy woke up the next day, sunlight filtering through the curtains in his room. His room was clean, he was never in it so it never had a reason to be messy. He changed out of his pyjamas and into clean clothes, choosing a simple red sweatshirt with white sleeves and jeans. He walked downstairs and upon finding the house empty like usual, he opened the cereal cabinet and pulled out cereal, specifically Reese’s Pieces, because that shit was good. He grabbed the milk, a bowl and a spoon, and sat down to eat.

After eating, he put his bowl in the sink and texted the group chat he had made earlier.

_ <Big Man> made a group chat called  _ **_the big men_ **

_ <Big Man> added <Bee Boy> and <Ranboo> to the group chat. _

7:32AM

Big Man: hey

Bee Boy: hi!

Ranboo: hi, i’m ranboo but i think that was obvious

Bee Boy: oh, yea im tubbo

Big Man: i kinda. forgot to tell you what time to be here so if you could be here in an hour that would be so poggers.

Bee Boy: okay!!

Ranboo: oka 

Ranboo: y

_ <Big Man> changed <Ranboo>’s name to <Mystic Man> _

Mystic Man: thank you tommy

Tommy chuckled and went to the living room, picking up the book he previously left when he and Ranboo had been here the day before, flipping to the page and beginning to read for the remainder of time he had before Tubbo and Ranboo got to his house. Distantly, he wondered when, if ever, his parents would be home for more than a few days. It’d been a while, and while they did give him money for food and bills and shit, they just weren’t ever there. Tubbo, and now Ranboo were his family more than his actual one was, and that sucked.

While reading, Tommy spaced out. He thought about his life, and how ever since he turned 10 his parents deemed him able to take care of himself and just... vanished from his life. He remembers, vaguely, being a preteen and learning how to cook and pay bills just because his parents weren’t there to do it for him.  _ Man. _ He thinks,  _ My parents suck. _

His internal turmoil is interrupted by the front door opening. It’s currently 9:20 AM, and he wonders how time works, but his thought disappears when he walks over to the front door, to see Tubbo and Ranboo.

“Hello!” He greets, loudly.

Tubbo smiles, saying hello back and Ranboo just waves.The two walk inside of Tommy’s house, coming to a stop in Tommy’s living room. Ranboo has the bag with the papers that were in Tommy’s living room the previous day, and Tubbo has a bag as well, presumably with his papers in it too.

“So,” Tubbo starts. “Are we going to go down?”

Ranboo moves over to the throw rug in the adjacent hall to the living room, and moves it over so the trap door is visible. Tommy and Tubbo walk over to it, and Tommy opens the trapdoor, and starts his descent, followed by Tubbo and then Ranboo, who shuts the trap door behind them.

Once they got down onto the ground, Tommy remembered that he hadn’t told Wilbur a time. How stupid, he thought. He only hoped that Wilbur somehow had magic telepathic ghost powers, and knew when to show up. The three of them talked about their lives, Tubbo and Ranboo becoming quick friends, and a small family-like atmosphere forming around the trio. Like brothers, brothers that neither of them ever had, Tommy and Ranboo because they were only children, and Tubbo because he had sisters. They were laughing at something stupid as they arrived at the area they found Wilbur the previous day.

“Boo.” a presence behind Tommy said, and Tommy screamed even louder, and Tubbo fell over because he was laughing so hard. Ranboo was also laughing, but he calmed down enough to say “Hello, Wilbur.” before having to pick up Tubbo off of the floor, before he melted into a pile of laughter. Tommy calmed down enough to mutter a greeting as the three stood up, and  _ that’s  _ when Tubbo realized.

“Oh, you’re like, dead, right?”

And Wilbur chuckled.

“Yeah, I am. I brought my brother and my friend today, and maybe we’ll run across more people. I heard you were doing a project on Schlatt, right? He’s one of my friends, so I brought him here today as well as my brother, Technoblade. Now we just gotta find them.”

The three of them followed Wilbur as he walked throughout the area, and then they walked down another hallway into another room, where two certain people were just, as Tommy would put it, chillin’.

“Hey, Technoblade, and also Jschlatt.” Wilbur called out, almost in a mock whisper.

“I brought children.”

Schlatt looked up and Techno made a noise of acknowledgement.

“Hey.” 

Tubbo was slightly surprised at Schlatt’s voice, because honestly, there’s nothing with his voice. Wilbur walked in and gestured to the three living to come in as well, which is what they did. They all sat on the couches, and Techno put away his book.

“So.” Ranboo started. “We should probably do introductions.”

Techno nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, we should. I’ve only heard about you three.”

“Well,” Ranboo began. “I’m Ranboo, I’m, uh 17 but not entirely sure, and I go to L’Manberg High, like the other two, but I’m from Hypixel, Skywars to be specific. I moved here 3 years ago, and I work at the Archives.”

“Nice.” Tubbo said, starting his own introduction of sorts. “I’m Tubbo, and my last name is Undersen, but as a joke it’s Underscore, I’m 17, as mentioned by Ranboob I also go to L’Manberg High, and I’m from the Manberg part of L’Manberg. I’ve lived here all my life.”

“Well, I guess it’s my turn,” Tommy said, faking annoyance. “I’m Tommy Innit, I’m 16, and a Big Man, and you already know what school I go to, and I’m from L’Manberg’s Embassy area. Obviously, I’ve lived here my whole life.”

“Are you three going to introduce yourself or is this a mystery game?” Tubbo asked, to the laughter of Tommy and Wilbur.

“I- I guess I  _ might _ as well do an introduction,” Techno said, exaggeratedly. “I’m Technoblade, I’m physically 21, I’m from the Antarctic Empire, and I was a war general.” 

“Wilbur. You’re next.” Techno said after that, ready to make him comply if he didn’t.

“Alright, fine. I’m Wilbur, 24, from the Antarctic Empire, and I’m the cool first president guy. Very cool.”

Schlatt chuckled, making Tubbo jump, and started his own introduction.

“What’s up, I’m Schlatt, I’m also 21 like Techno here, and I’m from SMPLive. Oh yeah, I was also the second president. Interesting, right?”

Tubbo nodded, laughing slightly.

“What are we going to do today anyways?

A collective shrug from everyone in the group made Tubbo sigh.

“What if today, me and Schlatt worked on my project, Tommy and Wilbur work on Tommy’s project, and Ranboo and Technoblade just kinda, y’know, vibe?”

Everyone in the room agreed to that statement, breaking off into respective groups of two. Ranboo and Techno went off into a separate room, sitting down on the couch.

“So.” Ranboo began with, looking just over Techno’s shoulder, as to prevent eye contact. “What do you do in your free time?”

Techno hummed. “I do a lot of things. I train, I gather supplies, I terrorize orphans, it really depends on the day. How about you, Ranboo?”

“Well for one, I don’t terrorize small children, but I work at the Archives and I do train at the local tutor, so,”

“The Archives?”

“Oh- yeah, it’s just a collection of historical documents. Like war losses and stuff. There’s a whole section of things about you, but I’m not sure it’s 100% accurate now that I’m sitting three feet away from you.”

Techno laughed at that, “I can see that. Not everything was correct, because obviously I’m not a walking pig. Only kinda. And a Piglin, too. Speaking of hybrids, what exactly are you? I hope I’m not being rude or anything, just curious.”

“Oh, yeah it’s not rude. I’m half Enderman and half something else, but I’m not sure.”

Techno nodded his head, and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Techno was slightly surprised because the silence wasn’t awkward. And then there was chat.

_ e _

_ RANBOO _

_ RANBOO _

_ BLOOD _

_ no dont kill ranboo hes nice _

_ /rainbowchat _

_ TECHNOSOFT _

_ RANBOOOOOO _

_ TECHNOBROTHER _

That chat. Also known as the cacophony of voices he’s had in his head as long as he can remember. He can’t really do too much about the whole ‘Blood for the Blood God’ thing, because he’s dead, but he can do other things.

Time passes between the two, and neither of them remember who got out a book or when it happened, and they don’t know when they got close, reading with each other, and analyzing the text in front of them. It’s oddly comforting. If Techno and Ranboo hugged a few times, that’s for them to know and nobody else.

\--------

To say the least, Tommy was at least making  _ some _ progress. He and Wilbur had gotten extremely far as compared to before, and he had a lot about Wilbur’s past and the War for Independence in the paper, but the two were constantly bickering, playfully of course. Wilbur matched Tommy’s quips and challenged him to match back, and Tommy was having fun, because while Ranboo and Tubbo were really awesome people, their personalities were significantly different, and Wilbur was just plain  _ chaotic. _

“Shut up,  _ child _ .”

“You’re one to talk, old man. I bet you haven’t got any women, as opposed to me. I’ve got so many wives. It’s incredible.”

“How- how does that even work?”

Tommy was laughing, and Wilbur was chuckling. This was one of the best days of his life, and he really hoped he’d have more days like this. It was easy to forget Wilbur was a ghost, since Tommy could physically touch him, but he put it to the back of his mind for now.

_ “We’ll cross those babies when we get there.” _

_ “Ranboo what the heck.” _

That sent the two into another fit of loud laughter. Tommy wrote down things about Wilbur he hadn’t known. How he died, how long the war was, his childhood, and more. He was grateful to Wilbur for allowing this in the first place.

Eventually the two just got to general chatting. Tommy telling stories about his friends, that one time at school, and the Store Incident.

Wilbur did note something that seemed wrong, as he was perceptive. Tommy never talked about his family or his home. He’d ask about that later, since he’s only known him for two days. It’s also probably personal.

\--------

Tubbo didn’t think he’d get along so well with Schlatt, but he did. He made significantly more progress on his project than he did before, since he had the actual human being with him. The two of them quickly developed a father-son sort of relationship, and it was really fun. 

“So what you’re saying is that your alter ego is actual, literal shit?”

“YES.”

Schlatt and Tubbo both laughed really hard at that specific one. Tubbo had tears in his eyes, and he thinks this is the hardest he’s ever laughed. Tubbo asks if he can touch one of Schlatt’s horns, because they are, in hindsight, one of the more interesting things he’s seen. Schlatt accepts, and he takes a few seconds to run one of his hands across the horn, feeling a chip rounded out over time. The horns are made of hard, cool keratin, and they’re smooth but also ragged to the touch.

“Hey Tubbo, what’s it like in your day to day?”

“Oh, I start with waking up, then I get dressed, then I eat food, brush my teeth, comb my hair, and then I leave for school! What do you do in your free time?”

“Most of the time I hang out with Wilbur, or I’m sleeping although I don’t really need it, or I’m, as you had said earlier, vibing.”

“Does it get boring?”

“Yeah, sometimes. But I can’t really do anything unless I go up to the street, but that’s risky. Techno’s usually the one who grabs stuff from the stores, because he’s the best at going invisible, and sneaking around.”

“I could convince Tommy and Ranboo to go to the store with me later, and we can pick up some of our favourite foods for you guys.”

“That’d be nice, Tubbo.”

Schlatt ruffles Tubbo’s hair, and Tubbo in that moment thinks that ‘ _ Man, I could get used to this.’ _

The talk continues, and laughs are heard in the rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. tubbo  
> 2\. knife incident.  
> 3\. "Oh, you're like, dead, right?"  
> 4\. "Well for one, I don't terrorize small children,"
> 
> there are many good quotes for this note
> 
> comments and kudos keep me going :D

**Author's Note:**

> if you know you know


End file.
